Sisters of the Three Guy Cullen
by KMJ1998
Summary: Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had a sister when they were humans. Carlisle and Emmett were older brothers and Jasper was twin to his sister. They never see their sisters again when they were turned into a vampire but Carlisle ars later, they meet a girl that acts like and looks like their sisters. They wanted to protect her but there is one problem, Edward is dating her.
1. Chapter 1

_**1656-London, England**_

There was a ten year old girl sitting on the ground. She had long blonde hair with blur eyes. She was sitting near the water fall crying.

There was a sixteen year old boy looking for his little sister. He has short blonde hair with blue eyes. He was looking for his little sister because he saw her ran by him crying.

He was walking around the woods until he saw his little sister sitting near the water fall.

He walked up to her and sat next to her. He grabbed her and put her in his lap. She turned around and looked at her brother.

"How did you find me, brother?" she asked.

"I remember you showing me this place. When you are not home or with my friend Nicholas, you will be here" he replied.

The little girl looked at the water fall when he said Nicholas.

"What's wrong, Isabella?" the boy asked worried.

Isabella looked at her brother.

"Nicholas said something to me and hurt me" she told him.

The brother held Isabella closer to him and let her cry.

"What did he say to you, dear sister?" the brother asked worried.

Isabella looked at the water fall.

"Nicholas said that I belong to him and sat that I need to stay away for you for my and your own good. I told him that he is not my boss. He grabbed my arms tightly. He pulled me to him and said that I should not talk back to him but to listen to him" she replied.

Her brother hugged her from behind her because Isabella was sitting on her brother's lap.

"I will be right back. I am going to Nicholas" he said.

Isabella sat back on the ground and looked at her brother.

"Okay, Carlisle" Isabella said.

Carlisle stood up and kissed Isabella on the head and left.

When Carlisle left Isabella, Isabella looked back at the water fall. She was thinking about life and how wonderful it was. She was thinking that when a man came behind.

"You should not be out here alone" he told her.

Isabella jumped a little and looked at the man.

The man had blonde hair that went to his shoulders. His eyes were red. They just stared at each other. He walked up to Isabella and got on his knees and stared in her eyes.

The man put his fingers thought Isabella's hair. He smiled. Isabella felt like to cry.

"What do you want, sir?" she asked trying not to be scared.

The man lean in and smelt her neck. Isabella felt tears on her cheeks.

"What are you?"

The man put his hands on Isabella's hips and pushed her back. Now the man was on top of Isabella and Isabella was laying on her back.

"A vampire" he purred.

He pulled away from her neck and looked at her.

"Do not cry. I do not hurt children" he told her trying to calm her.

He smiled at her.

The man moved one of his hands up Isabella's side. The man got his hand to Isabella's face. He brushed his thumb lightly over Isabella's bottom lip. The man looked at her lips. Isabella, on the other hand, was scared. Than man lean in. His lips were above Isabella's lips. The man put his hand on her neck. He was about to kiss her but he was hit by something and he was thrown off Isabella.

Isabella sat up and looked at the person and saw her father, Henry. Henry looked at his daughter, Isabella. He saw that she was crying. He get on one knee and opened his arms. Isabella got up and ran into her father's arms and cried harder.

Henry picked Isabella up and looked at the man. The man hissed and looked at Henry.

Henry put Isabella behind him and asked the man "What do you want with my daughter, you vampire?"

The vampire just smiled evilly. He looked at Isabella.

"I will get you, _Il mio amore_ (_**Italian**_** to English Translate: **_**Il mio amore**_**-my love)**" he said while smiling softly.

Isabella whined behind her father.

Henry put his hand on Isabella's shoulder and said to the vampire "You will stay away from my daughter or I will kill you, vampire."

The man laughed. He looked at Isabella.

"_Addio amore mio_. _Ci rivedremo di nuovo_ **(**_**Italian**_** to English Translate: **_**Addio amore mio**_**. **_**Ci rivedremo di nuovo**_**-Goodbye my love. We shall meet again**)" he said.

And with that he was gone. Henry grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her home.

When they got home, Henry pulled Isabella to the living place. Henry sat Isabella down and looked at her.

"What were you doing in the woods by yourself, Isabella?" he asked her angrily.

"I ran to the water fall because Nicholas hurt me and I do not want him hurting me so I ran to the water fall, father" Isabella replied.

Henry shook his head and got on his knees in front of Isabella. He grabbed her hands and kissed them like a father should.

Henry closed his eyes.

"Father? Are you alright?" Isabella questioned.

He opened his eyes and looked at his daughter.

"No. You could have gotten hurt or worst…got killed. I do not know what I will do if I lose you or Carlisle. I do not want you lose you. You are_ mine_ _de petite fille_ (_**French**_** to English Translate: **_**Mine de petite fille**_**-mine baby girl**). _Je t'aime tellement_, Isabella (_**French**_** to English Translate: **_**Je t'ame tellement**_**-I love you so much**)" Henry replied.

Isabella smiled and said "_Je te aime aussi, pere_ (_**French**_** to English Translate: **_**Je te aime aussie, pere**_**-I love you too, father**)."

Henry hugged Isabella.

Henry pulled away and said "You will stay here until Carlisle or I will be back."

Isabella nodded her head up and down. Henry left the house. Isabella stayed where her father put her.

Isabella was looking at the ground until she heard someone. She looked up and saw Carlisle coming in the house.

She smiled and said "Carlisle."

He looked at her and sign in relief. He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

He pulled away and said "I want back to the water fall but you won't there and I was worried."

"Father brought me home when he got a vampire off me. He told me I cannot leave the house if I am not with you or father" she said.

Carlisle nodded his head up and down.

"I am glad you are alright, Isabella" he said hugging her.

He pulled away and looked at Isabella.

"Sorry if I am hugging you too much, sister. I was just worried about you" Carlisle told her.

Isabella nodded her head up and down.

Carlisle stood up and grabbed Isabella's hand and said "Let's get you to bed."

Carlisle brought Isabella to bed.

Carlisle and Isabella shares one room and their father has his own room next to Carlisle's and Isabella's room.

Isabella was laying on her bed and Carlisle was reading books about helping people.

Isabella was looking outside at the full moon. She was scared that the vampire will come back to get her. She felt tears on her cheeks. She sat up and looked at her brother. He looked at her and saw that she was crying. Carlisle put the book down and walked to her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, _mienne chere soeur_ (_**French**_** to English Translate: **_**Mienne chere soeur**_**-mine dear sister**)?"

"I am afraid the vampire will come back and get me" she cried.

He layed her down and kissed her head.

"Go to sleep. I am here to protect you. Father is out there looking for that vampire" he told her.

He got up and layed on his bed and fell asleep.

Isabella just layed there until she felt someone came in the room. She felt cold arms around her.

"I told you I will be back for you but I am not taking you yet, _caro il mio_ (_**Italian**_** to English: **_**Caro il mio**_**-my dear**)" the vampire said.

She felt his mouth near her ear. She felt him rubbing her stomach under her nightdress.

"_Tu sei il mio sole, la mia unica sunshine _(**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**)  
><em>Mi fai felice quando i cieli sono grigi <em>(**You make me happy when skies are grey**)  
><em>Non si sa mai, caro, quanto ti amo <em>(**You never know, dear, how much I love you**)  
><em>Si prega di non prendere la mia sunshine via <em>(**Please don't take my sunshine away**)" he started to sing.

Isabella didn't know what he was singing but she cuddled up to him.

"_L'altra sera, cara, mentre giacevo sonno _(**The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping**)  
><em>Ho sognato che ho tenuta tra le braccia <em>(**I dreamt I held you in my arms**)  
><em>Quando mi svegliai, caro, mi sono sbagliato <em>(**When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**)  
><em>Cosi ho appeso la mia testa, e ho pianto <em>(**So I hung my head, and I cried**)"he sang to her.

Isabella started to calm down and started to like to be in his arms and sand the song he was singing to her.

"_Tu sei li mio sole, la mia unica sunshine  
>Mi fai felice quando i cieli sono grigi<br>Non si sa mai, caro, quanto ti amo  
>Si prega di non prendere la mia sunshine vi<em>" he sang still with Isabella in his arms.

He was laying on his back with Isabella's head on his chest with her eyes closed.

"_Saro sempre amo e faro felice _(**I'll always love you and make you happy**)  
><em>Se sara solo dire ol stesso <em>(**If you will only say the same**)  
><em>Ma se mi lascia amare un altro <em>(**But if you leave me to love another**)  
><em>Te ne pentirai tutto uno giorno <em>(**You'll regret it all one day**)" he sang.

Isabella cuddled closer to him and breathe heavy. The vampire started to rub Isabella's back.

"_Tu sei il mio sole, la mia unica sunshine  
>Mi fai felice quando i cieli sono grigi<br>Non si sa mai, caro, quanto ti amo  
>Si prega di non prendere la mia sunshine via<em>

_Si prega di non prendere la mia sunshine via" _he sang to her.

Isabella fell asleep when he got to the end of the song. He kissed the top of Isabella. He stood up with Isabella in his arms. He put her back in her bed and kissed her head and left.

_**Seven Years Later-1663-London, England**_

Isabella walked in to her home singing the song she hears at night.

When she walked in to her home, she saw her older brother reading and her father talking to Nicholas.

"Father?"

Henary looked at Isabella and smiled.

"Nicholas asked your hand in marriage and I said yes" he told her.

Everyone heard something hit the ground. They looked at Carlisle. He was glaring at Nicholas.

"I do not allow it because someone that hits a woman should not marry them so I do not allow it" Carlisle said while standing up.

"You are not her father. I am. She is going to get married if she likes it or not" Henary said angrily.

Isabella shook her head and ran out of the house with Carlisle going after her and yelling her name.

Isabella ran in to the woods because she didn't want to run to Paul Kevin II because they had children.

When Isabella was running in the woods, someone grabbed her and pushed her and pushed her against a tree. She looks at the person. It was the man she met when she was ten.

The vampire was staring at her. She was crying. Not because of the vampire. She was crying because she was going to marry someone she does not love.

The vampire put Isabella's hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong, _la mia principessa_ (_**Italian **_**to English: **_**La mia principessa**_**-my princess**)?" he asked.

Isabella just stared at him.

"Please…please do not hurt me, sir" she cried.

When Isabella said that, she saw hurt in his eyes.

"I will never hurt you, _Il mio dolce _(_**Italian **_**to English: **_**Il mio dolce**_**-my sweet**) Isabella" he said.

He lean in and kissed her forehead. He pulled away and looked behind him. He saw Isabella's brother, Carlisle. Carlisle was staring back at the man.

"Sir. Please get away from my sister" Carlisle said.

The vampire looked back at Isabella. She was staring at him not her brother.

"_Mi mettero te, Isabella. Sarai mia per sempre, cara Isabella _(_**Italian **_**to English: **_**Mi mettero te, Isabella. Sarai mia per sempre, cara Isabelle**_**-I will get you, Isabella. You'll be mine forever, dear Isabell**)" he said before he left.

After he left, Isabella ran in to Carlisle's arms and cried hard. Carlisle started to rub Isabella's back and said soft words like 'It's going to be fine' and 'You are okay. No one is going to hurt you.'

After a while, Isabella pulled away from Carlisle and looked at him.

"Carlisle, Paul II asked me to marry because I had his children and because him and I love each other" Isabella told her brother.

Carlisle just stared at Isabella. He didn't know what to think any more. His baby sister had children and he didn't know about it.

Isabella went to hug him again but Carlisle stepped backwards and shook his head.

"You are not my sister any more. You are not a part of this family any more. Goodbye Isabella" he said.

After he said that, he left her. Isabella ran to Paul II's home after Carlisle.

Carlisle was walking back to his home when someone grabbed him and bite his neck. The guy threw Carlisle on the ground. The guy stand next to a tree and waited.

_**Three Days Later**_

Carlisle opened his eyes and stood up. He looked around and saw a guy standing next to a tree staring at him. It was the same guy that was near his sister.

The vampire was glaring at Carlisle.

"I turned you in to a vampire because you told me to get away from my mate- your sister. I will do anything to have her in my life" he told Carlisle.

After he said that, he left.

Carlisle notice it was night out. He ran to Paul II's home and saw Isabella looking at the fire place. He went in the home and called her name. Isabella stood up and looked at Carlisle. When she looked at him, she notice that he had red eyes. Isabella stepped closer to the wall. Carlisle ran to her and covered her mouth.

"I am sorry for doing this to you but I do not want you to become a creature of the night" he told her before biting her neck and drain her.

He wanted so badly to pull away because she was screaming in to his hand but he did not pull away. He pulled away after she stopped moving, screaming and her heart beat stopped. He watch as she fell to the floor. He signed sadly. He turned around. One last looked at his sister and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**191 Years Later-1854-Houston, Texas**_

There were two ten year old children; girl and boy. They were twins.

The girl have honey blonde hair that goes down to her middle of her back. Her eyes are a light brown color. She is shorter than her twin brother. She doesn't understand English so well because she reads in French and speak in French. She doesn't get along with other girls because they make fun of her. Her parents try to get her to speak English but she never does. Her only family member that will speak to her in French is her twin brother, Jasper.

The boy is Jasper and his twin sister is Jasmine. He has honey blonde hair like his sister's hair but his hair covers parts of his eyes. His eyes are brown. Not light brown nor dark brown. He is taller than his twin sister, Jasmine. He can speak English and French. He speaks French because Jasmine speaks French. He doesn't get along with other boys because Jasper likes to read and find new things. Another thing that Jasper doesn't get along with other boys is that Jasper likes violence. He and his twin sister is always stay together.

Jasmine was sitting by a tree waiting for Jasper when a group of boys came up to her. She looked at them.

"Look who we have here boys, Jasmine Whitlock, Jasper's twin sister" the leader of the group said.

The boys laughed a little.

"_Que voulez-vous_ (_**French**_** to English: **_**Que voulez-vous**_**-What do you want**), Nicholas?" Jasmine asked.

Nicholas crossed his arms across his chest and said "Sorry sweet cake. I do not understand you."

Jasmine looked down. Nicholas walked up to Jasmine and grabbed her by the hair and threw her towards the group of boys. She looked at them while she was crying.

"She is crying. Are you scared, sugar?" Nicholas' second older brother asked in a baby voice.

Nicholas walked up to Jasmine. He pushed her on her stomach and turned her on her back.

"_S'il vous plait ne me blesse pas_ (_**French**_** to English: **_**S'il vous plait ne me blesse pas**_**-Please do not hurt me**)Nicolas" Jasmine cried.

"I have no idea what you said to me Jasmine but I promise this won't take so long" Nicholas said.

Nicholas' second older brother, Joseph went to Jasmine and stood over her. He was about to sit on her stomach but he got hit by something. Someone yelled something too. Some of the boys ran away. Nicholas, Joseph and two boys stayed.

Nicholas helped Joseph up and the two boys grabbed Jasmine. They were about to pull her towards Nicholas until they saw Jasper. They let Jasmine go and she ran behind Jasper.

"I left her for a few minutes and you creatures came and get her" he said angrily.

Jasmine grabbed the back of Jasper's shirt. Jasper looked at her.

"Etes-vous d'accord (_**French**_** to English: **_**Etes-vous d'accord**_**-Are you okay**), Jasmine?" Jasper asked worried.

"_Nicholas tire mes cheveux et Joseph m'a dit quelque chose mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a di _(_**French**_** to English: **_**Nicholas tire mes cheveux et Joseph m'a dit quelque chose mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit**_**-Nicholas pulled my hair and Joseph said something to me but I do not know what he said to me**)" she replied.

Jasper looked at the four boys. Nicholas and Joseph was the only ones standing there.

"What did you say to my sister? You guys know that she does not speak English" Jasper said.

Nicholas just smiled and left with Joseph.

Jasper looked at Jasmine and saw that she was crying.

"_Nicholas et Joseph vont faire_ (_**French**_** to English: **_**Nicholas et Joseph vont faire**_**-Is Nicholas and Joseph going to get me**)?" Jasmine asked still crying.

"_Non, ils ne vont pas vous obtenez et se ils le font, je les faire tres mal _(_**French**_** to English: **_**Non, ils ne vont pas vous obtenez et se ils le font, je les faire tres mal**_**-No, they are not going to get you and if they do, I will hurt them badly**)" he replied while hugging her.

He pulled away and looked at her.

"_Mettons-nous a la maison parce que ce est a faire sombre_ (_**French**_** to English: **_**Mettons-nous a la maison parce que ce est a faire sombre**_**-Let's get home because it's getting dark**)" Jasper said.

Jasmine nodded her head and grabbed Jasper's hand and they went home.

When they got home, their mother was there.

"Hello Jasper" she said.

"Hello mother. Do you want me to say hello to Jasmine for you?" he asked.

She shook her head and said "If she does not speak English than she does not get a 'hello' from me and she is not my daughter."

Jasper shook his head and pulled Jasmine to their room.

When they got to their room, they got ready for bed. Jasper layed in his bed when hot got ready for bed. Jasmine stood next to Jasper's bed. He looked at her.

"_Pouvez-vous chanter "You Are My Sunshine", frere _(_**French**_** to English: **_**Pouvez-vous chanter "You Are My Sunshine", frere**_**-Can you sine "You Are My Sunshine", brother**)?" she asked.

Jasper smiled and pulled her in his bed and started to sing.

"_Tu es mon soleil, mon seul soleil _(**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine**)  
><em>Tu me fais plaisir lorque le <em>(**You make me happy when skies are grey**)  
><em>Vous ne savez jamais, cher, combine Je te aime <em>(**You never know, dear, how much I love you**)  
><em>Se il vous plait ne prenez pas mon rayon de soleil loin <em>(**Please don't take my sunshine away**)" he sang.

Jasmine cuddled up to Jasper. Jasper likes it when she cuddles up to him because he knows that she knows that she is safe with him, he older brother by a couple of minutes.

"_L'autre soir, ma chere, que je etais couche dormir _(**The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping**)  
><em>Je air eve que je vous tenais dans mes bras <em>(**I dreamt I held you in my arms**)  
><em>Quand je me reveillai, ma chere, je me trompais <em>(**When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken**)  
><em>Alors je me suis accroche me tete, et je ai pleure <em>(**So I hung my head, and I cried**)" he sang.

He put his arms around his sister pulling her closer to him protecting her from everything and everyone.

"_Tu es mon soleil, mon seul soleil  
>Tu me fais plaisir lorque le<br>Vous ne savez jamais, cher, combine Je te aime  
>Se il vous plait ne prenze pas mon rayon de soleil loin<em>" he sang.

Jasmine started to hum to the song. She loves to hum to Jasper's voice when he sings in French.

"_Je te aimerai toujours et vous render heureux _(**I'll always love you and make you happy**)  
><em>Si vous ne dire la meme chose <em>(**If you will only say the same**)  
><em>Mais si vous me laissez a aimer un autre <em>(**But if you leave me to love another**)  
><em>Vous allez le regretter tous un jour<em> (**You'll regret all one day**)" he sang.

Jasper started to rub Jasmine's back softly to calm her down because he can feel what she is feeling.

"_Tu es mon soleil, mon seul soleil  
>Tu me fais plaisir lorque le<br>Vous ne savez jamais, cher, combine Je te aime  
>Se il vous plait ne prenze pas mon rayon de soleil loin<em>" he sang.

Jasmine's eyes started to close. She cuddled ever closer to Jasper.

"_Tu es mon soleil, mon seul soleil  
>Tu me fais plaisir lorque le<br>Vous ne savez jamais, cher, combine Je te aime  
>Se il vous plait ne prenze pas mon rayon de soleil loin<em>"he sang.

When he got at the end of the song, Jasmine fell asleep. Jasper smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_**Nine Years Later-1863-Houston, Texas**_

Jasmine bring trying to learn English but it never goes the way that she and Jaspers wants. Jasmine tries her best but she can't speak English.

Jasmine was sitting on the grass in an open field drawing the land and the sunset. She was listening to the sounds too.

Jasper was watching his sister drawing. He walked up to her and sat next to her.

"_Bonjour, cher frere. Comment est votre soiree _(_**French**_** to English: **_**Bonjour, cher frere. Comment est votre meme**_**-Hello, dear brother. How's your evening**)?" she asked while drawing.

"_Bon, chere soeur. Comment est votre soiree _(_**French**_** to English: **_**Bon, chere soeur. Comment est votre soiree**_**-Good, dear sister. How's your evening**)?" he asked while looked at the sunset.

"_Je vais bien. Avez-vous besoin de me dire quelque chose ou que vous voulez juste vous asseoir ici with moi _(_**Je vais bien. Avez-vous besion de me dire quelque chose ou que vous voulez juste vous asseoir ici with moi**_**-I'm fine. Do you need to tell me something or you just want to sit here with me**)_?_"Jasmine asked while looking from her drawing to her brother.

Jasper looked from the sunset to his sister.

"_Je vais faire semblant de mon age d'aller a la guerre _(_**Je vais faire semblant de mon age d'aller a la guerre**_**-I am going to pretend my age to go in to the war**)" he told her.

Jasmine signed sadly.

She knew that Jasper always wanted to go in to the war but she didn't know I was now.

She looks back at the sunset.

"_Bien. Allez ensuite. Je ne vais pas vous arreter, de Jasper. Je want que vous to know que je yous aimerai toujours _(_**Bein. Allez ensuite. Je ne vais pas vous arreter, de Jasper. Je want que vous to know que je yous aimerai toujours**_**-Well. Then go. I'm not going to stop you, Jasper. I want you to know that I will always love you**)" she told him before she left him to go to Paul's home.

Paul is Nicholas' and Joseph's older brother. He speaks a little French because he is married to Jasmine but no one knows that.

Jasper signed sadly and went to pack his things and went to the train station and went to war.

When Jasmine got to her and Paul's home, she was crying. Paul saw that Jasmine was crying. He stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Jaspe going war. I sad" Jasmine said trying to speak English.

Paul pulled away and looked at Jasmine.

"Is not he too young to go in to war?"

Jasmine nodded her head. She looked down. Paul hugged Jasmine. Jasmine put her head and hands on Paul's chest and cried.

_**One Week Later**_

Jasmine walked in to her house with Paul.

They saw soldiers talking to Jasmine's parents. The soldiers and Jasmine's parents looked at Jasmine and Paul. Mary, Jasmine's mother stood up and walked up to Jasmine. She grabbed Jasmine's hand.

"Jasmine. Jasper went missing in the war" she told her.

Jasmine looked at her father.

"Jasper missing?" she asked.

He nodded his head. She looked at everyone before running out of the house crying. Paul and her parents went after her.

No one know that Nicholas and Joseph were waiting for Jasmine to run pasted them.

Nicholas held his hand towards Joseph.

"Wait brother" Nicholas said without looking at Joseph.

Joseph signed madly.

"When do I shot her?" he asked.

"When I closed my hand" Nicholas replied.

Nicholas saw Jasmine running in front of them. Nicholas closed his hand and Joseph shot Jasmine in the head. One shot and she was dead.

Jasmine fell to the ground. Her mother ran to Jasmine and fell on her knees and cried. Paul and John, Jasmine's father, looked and saw Paul's brother, Nicholas and Joseph. They walked up to Paul and Jasmine's parents.

Mary looked at Nicholas and Joseph.

"Why?" she cried.

"Because she took out brother. They are…were married" Nicholas replied.

John looked at Paul and Paul looked at him.

"Sorry. Jasmine did not want you, her mother or Jasper to know that she and I were married. She was afraid of what you guys will think. She was teaching me French and in returned I taught her English" Paul told John.

He nodded his head and looked at Mary. Mary looked down at Jasmine.

"I am sorry, my daughter" Mary said started to cry.

John went to Mary and looked at Jasmine.

"I am sorry too, my baby girl" he said with tears going down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Do not own Twilight)**

_**82 Years Later-1827-Gatinburg, Tennessee**_

There was a girl that got home late from a party that she was not allowed to go to.

The girl had long wavy black hair with blue eyes.

Everyone knows that her older brother takes care of her.

Annabeth is a ten year old that likes to stay out later. Her mom is never home so Annabeth thought she could get out of the house whenever she wants but her old brother, Emmett stops her.

When she walked in the house, Annabeth saw her twelve year old brother, Emmett standing couple feet away from the door with his arms cross across his chest.

"Where were you, Annabeth Marie Allison McCarty?" Emmett asked angrily.

"At my friend's make out party but I did not make out with anyone. There was three older boys there and one of them were talking to me" she replied.

Emmett walked up to Annabella and get to her height.

"Who was this boy?" "His name is Paul. He is twenty one. His younger brother, Nicholas was babysitting my friend. He was fine with the party. He invited Joseph and Paul over" she replied.

Emmett just stared at her.

"Oh…before you ask how I got home, Paul is outside. I told him that you would be home. He knows that you are my brother" she told him.

"I was worried because you are twelve" someone said.

Emmett looked behind Annabeth.

Emmett stood up and still staring at the man.

"You are Emmett. Annabeth's older brother. I am Paul. I brought Annabeth home because she asked me to. She did not like the party. I could tell she did not like it. My younger brothers, Nicholas and Joseph would not leave her alone. I kept them away and brought her home" he told him.

Emmett glared at Paul.

"Thank you for being her home" he said coldly.

Paul just nodded his head. He looked at Annabeth.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again, Bethy" Paul said before he left.

After Paul left, Emmett looked at Annabeth madly. Annabeth was looking at the ground.

"I told you that you were not allowed to go to the party" Emmett said angrily.

"Mom said that I could go" she said trying not to cry.

"I DO NOT CARE WHAT MOM SAY WHAT YOU COULD DO! I AM THE MAN OF THIS HOUSE SINCE DAD LEFT! WHEN I SAY YOU CANNOT DO SOMETHING, I MEAN IT!" Emmett yelled at her.

Annabeth started to cry but Emmett didn't know until she looked at him.

When Emmett saw that Annabeth was crying, he felt bad for yelling at her.

"Annabeth, I am sor-"

"Do not deal say you are sorry. You are turning in to our dad. He likes to yell. Now you are yelling like dad. When are you going to say that you do not love mom and me? Are you going to leave like dad did?" she cried.

Emmett just stared at her. He does not know what to say to her. Annabeth thought that was bad. She ran to her room crying. Emmett wanted to go after her but he didn't. What he learned that you have to give girls space if they cry because you made them.

Emmett signed sadly and sat on the couch. He was thinking what to make his sister happy again. He was thinking until something came in mind.

He stood up and went to get ice cream. When he got the ice cream, he went to Annabeth's room. He knocked on her door and went in.

Annabeth looked at Emmett. She saw that he had ice cream with him.

"Will dad ever make you better with ice cream?" Emmett asked smiling.

Annabeth laughed. Emmett walked up to her and gave her the ice cream and sat on her bed.

"I am sorry for yelling at you. I am not turning in to dad. I will always love you, little sis. I will always be there for you. I am just over protected for you because I am your older brother. Plus mom does not want us any more like dad. We only have each other. I do not want to lose you or have any one hurt you. I love you little Anna" Emmett told her.

Annabeth pick her ice cream down and hugged Emmett.

"I did not know that. I am sorry for not listening to you, Emmett. I will always love you too, big bro. I will try to listen to you more. I do not want to lose you. I am sorry for making you worried. I will try to make you worry less. I love you too, big monkey" Annabeth said.

Emmett started to laugh.

"Yep. I am a big monkey" he laughed.

Annabeth grabbed her ice cream and threw ice cream at Emmett. He stopped laughing and looked at Annabeth.

"Did you just threw ice cream at me?" he asked.

Annabeth laughed and shook her head no. Emmett smiled evilly. He pushed her down and tickle her.

When Emmett was tickling Annabeth, they didn't know they were being watch.

The person was Nicholas.

Nicholas started to babysit Annabeth's friend, Rosanna, because he saw Annabeth and Rosanna playing together in Rosanna's front yard. He knows that Annabeth has an older brother. He knows that if he babysat Annabeth then he has to babysit Emmett too. And he doesn't want to babysit Emmett. He just wants to babysit Annabeth. Nicholas always wanted to be alone with Annabeth. And the only way for Nicholas to be alone with Annabeth was to babysit Rosanna and have Annabeth there when he was there.

So Nicholas was leaning on a tree watching Emmett and Annabeth. I should be making her laugh not Emmett he thought to his self.

Nicholas got off the tree and went home.

After Emmett was done tickling Annabeth, he made dinner for him and Annabeth.

After dinner, Annabeth went to bed and Emmett watched TV.

Annabeth was laying on her when her window opened.

She sat up and saw a man.

"Who are you, sir?" Annabeth asked.

The man walked up to her and put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You looked like your mother, Annabeth" the man said.

Annabeth started to move back from him. But the man didn't like it. So he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. The man put her in his lap and put his arms around her waist.

He then put his mouth near Annabeth's ear and said "Please do not be scared, Angel. I am not going to hurt you. I am just going to take you and you are not going to fight it at all."

Annabeth started to cry.

"Please do not take me" she cried.

The man started to rub her leg lightly.

She looked at the man and nodded her head sadly. The man smiled and stood up. He picked Annabeth and put her on his hip.

Annabeth put her face in the man's neck and cried harder.

The man hugged Annabeth tighter to him and said "It's going to be alright. I am going to take care of you."

The man left her room through the window and walked towards his car.

When he got to his car, he put Annabeth in the back and got in to the front and drove home.

When the man got home with Annabeth, he took Annabeth inside and brought her to her new room.

He layed her down on the bed. He looked at her and Annabeth was staring at him.

He kissed the top of her head and said "Good night, baby girl."

He pulled away and started walk away. He stopped at the door and looked at Annabeth. She was staring at him.

"Are you going to be my new dad?" she asked.

He smiled and said "Yes sweetheart. I am going to be you dad now and I will take care of you."

Annabeth smiled and said "Good night, daddy."

The man smiled and went to his room.

_**8 years later-1835-Gatinburg, Tennessee**_

The man, Thomas, was sitting in his office writings his novels when Annabeth walked in his office.

He looked at her and saw that she was thinking.

"What are you thinking about, Bethy?" he asked worried.

"Father. I am eighteen. And I was wondering if I could go outside and meet some people" she replied.

Thomas sighed sadly.

"Sweetheart. We been through this. I do not want you to go outside" he said.

"Why can I not go outside, father?" she asked.

Thomas stood up and yelled "I TOLD YOU NOT TO QUESTION ME! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU DO IT! IF I SAY YOU CANNOT GO OUTSIDE, YOU CANNOT GO OUTSIDE!"

Annabeth felt tears on her cheeks. She felt hurt and she saw angry at Thomas.

"I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU SAY FATHER! I AM GOING OUTSIDE. I DO NOT CARE IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT" Annabeth yelled before running out of the house.

Annabeth was running with Thomas running after her and yelling her name. Thomas doesn't care what people will think, he just wants Annabeth back in the house.

Annabeth ran into the woods and she kept on running.

She didn't know where she was going. All she cares about was to be out of the house.

She kept on running until she saw someone leaning on the tree with their back to her.

"Sir? Can you help me?" she asked feeling like to cry more.

He looked at Annabeth and said "Isabella?"

She shook her head and said "My name is Annabeth McCarty."

The man shook his head and thought to his self, _I should have known she was not Isabella because Isabella had blonde hair with blue eyes and is 'Annabeth' has black hair with blue eyes._

"Sorry miss. I thought you were someone else" the man said.

Annabeth nodded her head and said "That is alright. I was just wondering have to get out of the woods. I did not want to be here but I had to run from my father because he kept me locked in the house."

The man pointed the right of him.

"That way miss."

"Thank you sir."

She started to walk away from him.

_Who is this 'Isabella' he thought I was? I should have asked him but that would have been rude of me, _Annabeth thought to herself.

**Hours Later**

She was still in the woods and have not found any town.

It was dark and she was afraid of the dark because she doesn't know what is in the dark and what was going to get her.

She was stopped walking when she heard something moved along the woods. She looked around her and saw nothing.

"Hello" she called out.

But no one said anything back to her.

_Must be in my mind. My mid like to play tricks with me all the time, _she thought to herself.

She took a deep breath and started to walk again.

She was rubbing her hands on her arms because she was cold. She just wanted somewhere she could be some.

_I should not have left my home and my father. I should have listen to him and should have stopped trying to come outside, _she thought to herself.

She stopped walking when she heard something behind her. She turned around slowly and something came to her fast and she screamed.

_**Where Emmett is**_

Emmett shot up fast when he heard a scream in the woods. He stood up and ran into it.

He kept on running until he saw a bear walking to him. He stopped.

"Cool. A bear" he said out loud.

The bear looked at him and ran to him.

The bear attacked Emmett.

The last thing Emmett saw was the bear was walking away and a blonde head woman was looking down at him.

**A/N- There is two Bella in this book. Carlisle's sister and Edward's Bella. They are two difference people.**


	4. Author Note

Sorry for the wait but I am having writers block. I can't think what should happen next. If anyone of you have an idea what should happen next, just message me and I will give credit for whose idea I use.

You can help if you want to. You don't have to. No one will make you help if you don't want to.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Do not own Twilight) (Some credit will go to user ****CatCalledJasper****)**

_**171 Years Later-2006-Forks, Washington**_

Isabella Swan, Bella Swan, is a vampire and she is more than one person. She gets parts of the past from the other girls that she is too. It is herself (Bella), Annabeth, Jasmine and Isabella. Bella was turned in 1910.

She was running away from a group of vampires, The Volturi, that wants her to work with them but Bella doesn't want to because they drink from humans and Bella drinks from animals.

The Volturi wants Bella to work with them because Bella has more than one 'gift'. One of her 'gifts' is a mental shield. That is the main reason why The Volturi.

Bella got off the plane that landed in Forks, Washington. She got off the plane and got in a car that she rented.

She drove the car to the house she brought from the bark **(A/N-The house will be the same from twilight but Charlie Swan is not in the book)**.

She pulled into the drive way and got out of the car and looked at the house. She sighed and went into the house.

She notice the things were still in the house by the last owners of the house.

She sat on the couch and turned on the TV and watched some History.

Bella was stayed school the next morning and she didn't want to go but she has to.

_Next day_

Bella went hunting two hours before school started. She hunted four deer.

After she was done, she went to her home and got ready for school.

She got into her rented car and drove to school.

When she got there, she show five people standing next to their cars in the parking lot corner. She got out of the car but kept on looking at them.

Bella could tell they were vampires too. That was one of her 'gifts' and other one of her 'gifts' are telling if a human or vampire has a 'gift' or not.

Bella lean on her car and forces on them.

The guy with bronze hair color with his hand on the car was a mind reader and that is why Bella was blocking her mind.

She looked at the pixie girl. Her arms were around a tall blonde head and Bella could tell he was in pain when he looks at the humans. The pixie girl can see the future but not Bella's future.

The last vampire she looked at was the one in pain. He could feel and send out emotions.

She looked back at the mind reader and he was staring at her.

She looked at the guy in pain and he was staring at her too.

_JASPER! _Bella (Jasmine) yelled in her head.

Bella looked at the blonde girl and the guy standing next to her.

_EMMETT! _Bella (Annabeth) yelled in her head.

Bella shook her head and walked towards the door of the school and walked into the school and went to the front office.

_The Cullen_

Edward was staring at the humans. He kept on getting thoughts of the new girl from people.

_Hey, Eddie. The new girl is staring at us _Edward heard Emmett say to him in his head.

Edward growled at Emmett before looking at the new girl.

Edward looked at the new girl and she was staring at them. She had sunglasses on.

_Why does the new girl wearing sunglasses? The sun is not out_ He heard Rosalie say to him in his head.

Edward tried to read her mind but he couldn't. He kept on staring at the new girl. He saw the she shook her head and went into the school.

"She is a vampire" Jasper said.

Everyone looked at Jasper.

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"I used to fight with vampire. She is not a new born vampire. I can't feel her emotions. I think she has a gift" Jasper replied.

"Well, I can't see her future" Alice said.

"I can't hear her thoughts" Edward said.

"We have to meet with her at our house. Someone needs to invite the new girl, whatever her name is, over. But before she gets to our house, we need to talk to Carlisle and Esme about her because she is a new vampire" Jasper said to everyone.

"What if she is trouble? What if she hurts our family? We don't know her and we guys want to invite her over. You guys are nuts" Rosalie said angrily.

Edward rolled his eyes and went into the school to go to his first hour class.

_Lunch_

Bella walked into the lunch room and saw her new friend, Angela. Angela waved and Bella walked to her and sat next to her.

Bella was looking around the lunch room while Angela was talking to her but Bella was not listening to her at all.

Bella stopped looking around when she seen the five vampires she saw this morning.

Angela stopped talking and saw that Bella was looking at the Cullen.

"They are the Cullen" Angela told Bella.

Bella looked at Angela.

"Who?"

"The Cullen. The blonde head ones are twin, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The guy next to Rosalie is Emmett; they are together. The girl next to Jasper is Alice; they are together. And the last one is Edward. He keeps to his self. He doesn't date. He doesn't even like the girls here" Jessica told her.

Jessica was sitting across the table from her. Bella looked at Jessica.

"Did you even try to get with him?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. But he doesn't even look at me when I talk to him" Jessica replied.

"Maybe you like such a whore. Maybe if you don't like such a whore you can get a guy" Bella told Jessica before standing up and walk away.

When she was walking in the hall, she felt someone following her. Bella stopped and turned around and saw the Cullen.

Bella saw Jasper and Emmett in a shock face when they saw her.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and lean on the lockers.

"May I help you?" Bella asked.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"My name is Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. I am here because I want a new start" Bella replied.

"Well…Hello Bella. I am Alice Cullen. You are vampire. I know because we are vampires too. Would you like to come over to our house tonight?" Alice asked.

"Sure" Bella replied before leaving the school to go back to her place.

_Cullen Place_

Bella pulled up the long drive way and got out of the car and went to knock on the door.

Before she could, the door opened and Bella saw a woman.

"You must be Bella. I am Esme Cullen. Come in. My husband will be home any minute. Please come in" Esme told Bella.

Bella went in the house and sat in the living room where the other Cullen are but Esme's husband.

Esme come in the living room and sat on the couch.

Everyone was quite until someone came through the door.

The guy came in and looked at Bella and he froze.

Bella stood up and stand couple feet away from the man.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. What is your name?" Bella asked.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen" he replied.

Everyone was quite until Bella said "Well. Let me tell you guys my story."

Bella sat on the chair she was sitting on. Carlisle sat next to Esme on the couch. Edward on the other chair. Jasper and Alice were sitting on one loveseat. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on other loveseat.

Bella started to beginning.

"My story begins in 1910 when I first became a vampire…"

**(A/N-Bella Swan's story will be the next chapter)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(Do not own Twilight)**

_**96 Years Ago-1910-Superior, Wisconsin**_

Bella was walking in the dark home when she felt someone watching her. She didn't like the feeling so she started to walk faster home.

When she got home, she heard couple of little feet running towards her. She closed the front door and turned around to see her twin daughters and her son.

Her son is the oldest. She was fourteen when she was raped and give birth at the same age. His name was Philip Swan and he was three years old.

Bella was fifteen when she got pregnant by her boyfriend and give birth to her twin daughters. They names were Rosalie and Rosalina Swan. They were two years old.

Bella smiled at them and said "How was your day with your Uncle William?"

"He was great" the twins replied.

Bella saw William walking in the front room and smiled at her. Bella walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Will" Bella said while she pulled away from the hug.

"That what friends do. I told you I will stay with you and help you with your children" he said.

"Yeah. I know. Well, see you later" Bella said.

William kissed her cheek and left her house. Bella looked at Philip and the twins. They were looking at her.

"We ate dinner with Uncle Will" Philip told his mother.

"Well then let's got you guys to bed" Bella said.

Bella grabbed the twins' hand and started to walk with Philip to their rooms. The twins shares one room and Philip has his room next to their room. Bella's room was down the hall from the children rooms.

"Philip go to your room and I will be in there after I put Rosalie and Rosalina to bed" Bella told her son.

Philip walked into his room and Bella walked into the twins' room with them.

She layed Rosalie down first. She kissed her head and went to lay Rosalina down. After she layed Rosalina down, she kissed her head and turned on their night light and went to Philip's room.

When she walked into Philip's room, she saw Philip laying on his bed. He looked at her and smiled. Bella walked up to him and sat on his bed.

"Can you wead to me?" Philip asked.

"Not tonight, sweetheart. I promise tomorrow night" Bella said.

"Pwomise?"

"Promise."

Bella kissed his read and turned on his night light and went to her room and get ready for bed. When she was ready for bed, she layed down and turned off her light and fell to sleep.

_Midnight_

Bella woke up at midnight when she heard her twin daughters screaming along with her son. She got off her bed and ran to her daughter's room and saw her daughters and son in the daughters' room along with four guys. The last guy looked at her and Bella looked at him. Philip and the girls tried to run to Bella but three of guys grabbed them and bit their necks and started to drink from them. Bella ran to them but the fourth guy grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"LET MY CHILDERN GO NOW!" she yelled while crying.

"Sorry sweet cheeks. I can't do that. I was watching you couple hours ago. You have a gift and I want you to become a vampire and you will be in my clan of vampires" the guy said.

Bella looked at the other vampires and saw that she children were dead. The vampire moved away from Bella and Bella fell to the ground crying hard.

"Sorry about that but you can have children when you are a vampire" the leader of the vampire ground in her house.

Bella looked at him.

"I don't want to be one" Bella cried.

The leader vampire grabbed Bella and slammed her against the wall and bit her neck and pulled away. Bella fell into the ground on her back.

_Three days later_

Bella opened her eyes and looked around the room. She saw the four same vampire guys when the leader bit her neck.

"Now let's got you some blood" the leader told Bella.

Bella stood up and ran out of the house. It was dark. She ran into the woods and kept on running. When she was far away from the city, she stopped.

She saw a deer couple feet away from her.

_I wonder if I could drink from animals instead of humans _she thought to herself.

She ran to the deer and bit the neck and started to drink from the deer. When she was done with the deer, she looked at more deer.

She drank from four deer.

She started to run again. She needed to get out of Superior, Wisconsin.

She ran to William's house and got money from his room when he was sleeping.

She then ran to the airport and got a ticket to Paris.

_**5 Years Later-1915- Volterra, Tuscany (Italy)**_

Bella was walking in something that looked like church to meet three leaders of the vampires.

When she walked into the room, she looked at the leaders. The blonde head one was staring at her with shock.

"Hello there my dear. I am Aro. They are Marcus and Caius" One said while he stood up.

"My name is Isabella but I go by Bella" Bella said.

Caius had a shock face again when Bella said that her name was Isabella.

"Well. It's nice to meet you Isabella" Aro said walking up to her and hold his hand out.

"You can see someone's mind with one touch but you would not see my mind because I am a mental shield" Bella told Aro.

Aro brought his hand down to his side.

"I heard of you. You have more than one gift and that is why I sent someone to send you here" Aro told her.

"If you think I will work for you, you are wrong because I will never work for you. Plus I don't drink human blood. I drink animal blood. I first drink animal blood when I was turned into a vampire" Bella told him.

Aro stopped smiling and walked to his seat.

"I will get you to work for me. I don't care if you like it or not. You are the most powerful vampire and I want the most powerful working with us" Aro said angrily.

Bella looked at Caius.

"Are you alright, _Caius_?" Bella asked him.

"Yes but you are not allowed to say our names. You have to say mister" Caius replied.

Bella looked at Aro.

"If you want me to work for you, like that will ever happen, you have to get me. I warn you something. I can kill vampires with just one hit with my hand because I can get fire from my hand" Bella said before she ran out of there.

Bella felt some of the guards following her. She ran faster than them.

Bella kept on running until her got to her place in Paris. She grabbed money and went to the airport and went back to the United States.

_**Present-2006-Forks, Washington**_

"I been on the run from them since" Bella told them.

"You never should have challenge The Volturi", Carlisle told Bella, "They will look for you until they found you. They will make you join or kill you if you don't join them."

"They can try to get me to join them or kill me but they can't" Bella told Carlisle.

"Do you kill the vampires that killed you children?" Rosalie asked.

Bella looked at her and nodded her head.

"It took me forever to find them but when I found them I killed the three guys when the leader was out. When he came back, he saw me sitting in his chair. He told me that he was sorry but I told him I don't care if he was sorry or not, I was still killing him. I don't like to kill humans or vampires. Animals I am fine killing but humans or other vampires I just don't like to kill them. But if I have to kill a vampire, I have to kill the vampire" Bella told Rosalie.

"How did you drink from animals right away when you were turned?" Carlisle asked.

Bella looked at him.

"I never like human blood when I was human. So I just drank from animals instead" Bella replied.

Bella stood up and said "Well. I have to go."

She looked at Edward and said "Oh. By the way. We are mates."

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett looked at Edward. Esme, Alice and Rosalie was still staring at Bella.

_How does she know you two are mate? _Carlisle asked Edward in his mind.

_Why does someone looked like my sister will be with Edward? _Jasper and Emmett thought.

Carlisle thought the same thing Jasper and Emmett thought after Carlisle asked Edward the question.

"Well. I have to go to my house" Bella said.

Esme stood up and asked "Do you live alone?"

Bella nodded her head.

"Why do you live with us? You and Edward are mates. So there so no point to live somewhere else" Alice said.

"I will think about. I will tell you tomorrow" Bella said before she left.

Edward looked at Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett.

"You guys had a sister?" Edward asked them.

"I had a younger sister named Isabella Cullen. She died because of me" Carlisle replied.

"I had a younger sister named Annabeth. She was kidnapped by one of my birth mother's boyfriend and I never saw her again" Emmett said sadly.

"I had a real twin sister named Jasmine. I didn't know what happen to her because I went to the war" Jasper said.

Rosalie stood up and hugged Emmett because he had tears in his eyes but they will never fall.

"What were you going to do if you found her?" Rosalie asked him.

"I would tell her that I was looking for her and I will kill the guy that kidnap her" Emmett said.

Alice and Esme were by their mates.

"I never knew what Jasmine did. I didn't know if she grew up and had a family or not" Jasper told everyone.

"I killed my sister because I didn't want her to be a vampire. But I didn't mean to kill her" Carlisle said sadly.

Esme hugged him. Alice and Rosalie were hugging their mates.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were thinking if Bella was their sister and Edward were reading their minds about their sister.

Edward saw in their minds that their sisters all looked alike. Bella looks like them too. Edward was going to talk to Bella about Carlisle's, Jasper's and Emmett's sister.


	7. Chapter 6

**(Don't own Twilight)**

When Bella left the Cullen's place, Jasper was sitting on the love seat looking out of the window.

Alice was sitting next to him and she was worried about him. She wanted to know what's wrong with him.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" Alice asked worried.

Jasper looked at Alice and felt her concern for him.

"I was just thinking about my real twin sister. She meant the world to me. I was foolish and left her to go to the war. I never got the chance to say goodbye to her" Jasper said sadly.

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and said "Tell me about her."

Jasper smiled sadly.

"She spoke French. She didn't know how to speak English at all. I taught myself to speak French so I could speak to her. She looked like me but her eyes were a lighter brown. She was shorter than me. People thought she was my younger sister but I told them that we were twins. It took them forever to believe us. Us meaning Jasmine, our parents and me. No one liked her but me. Our own parents didn't wanted her to be their daughter anymore because Jasmine didn't want to speak English. It wasn't Jasmine's fault at all. It was our neighbors' fault. They always watched Jasmine when our parents took me places without her. They taught her French. And no one understood her but the neighbors. At first I didn't understand Jasmine. Then I start learning French so I could talk to Jasmine. When I talk to her, our parents yelled at me for speaking French not English. I always got angry with them because they didn't love Jasmine. Jasmine once told me that she thinks people don't like her or love her. I told her that I love her and I will always be there for her and I promise her that I will never leave her. I broke my promise by leaving her. We never got along with other children. So we stayed together. I always protect her from Nicholas and one of his older brothers, Joseph. They were messing around with her and wouldn't leave her alone. Their older brother name Paul, I think that was his name, helped me keep his younger brothers away from Jasmine. Jasmine talked to me about him. I thought she liked him because she always talked about him. I was getting angry with Paul because he was trying to take my sister from me. I told Jasmine to not talk about him or talk to him at all because I didn't liked him. She didn't talked to me for a week. That hurt both of us. She didn't want to talk to me for three weeks but she started to talk to me again after the first week we stopped talking and I was happy she was talking to me again. When I got home, after I was turned into a vampire, I saw my parents with Paul in our house. I heard my mother say that she couldn't believe that Jasmine was dead. I was so angry when I heard that Nicholas and Joseph killed her. I killed them for killing my sister. I felt their fear and pain. They were yelling in pain that they were sorry but I didn't listen to them. I wanted revenge for my sister's death. And I got it. Their family didn't get to say goodbye like I didn't get to say goodbye to Jasmine."

Alice was staring at Jasper worried.

"You were in pain when your sister died?" Alice asked feeling sorry for him.

Jasper looked at Alice angrily.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I chose to kill them. They killed my sister. I was a new born vampire and I got angry with them. So I killed them. And yes of course I was in pain when I found out my sister was dead" Jasper replied angrily.

"But you didn't need to kill the poor innocent men" Alice said while standing up.

Jasper stood up angrily and said angrily "They won't innocent men, Alice. They killed my sister. That is not innocent at all. Why do you think they were innocent men when they killed someone in my family?"

"Jasper. You don't need to be angry with me when I am telling the truth about Nicholas and Joseph bring innocent men. They didn't had to die because they killed your sister. I bet they killed other people before her and you don't know that" Alice said angrily.

Jasper shook his head angrily and went to hunt by his self.

Alice stood there hurt that Jasper left her there. She never meant to get him angry.

She went to Jasper's and her room and sat on the bed waiting for Jasper to return home.

_With Jasper_

When Jasper was done hunting, he went to find Bella. He followed her scent to a house.

He took an unnecessary breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and Bella saw Jasper standing there with his hands in his pockets. He gave Bella a small shy smile. Bella smiled back.

"Hello Bella. May I come in and talk with you?" Jasper asked.

"Sure" Bella replied.

She moved out of the way and let Jasper in. They both went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"What do you want to talk about, Jasper?" she asked worried about him.

Bella wasn't really worried about him. It was Jasmine worried. Jasmine wanted to come out and take over Bella's body but Bella kept on pushing her back. Bella gets angry with Isabella, Jasmine and Annabeth because they kept on telling Bella that they want to talk to their brothers but Bella kept on telling them that she will talk to them first then they can talk to them.

"I want to talk to you about my real twin sister. I think you will listen to me unlike the rest of the '_family_'" Jasper replied.

"Oh your sister, Jasmine Whitlock" Bella said happily.

"Yeah…How do you know her? She gone" Jasper asked shocked.

When Jasper said that Jasmine was gone, Jasmine, being in Bella's body, felt hurt when he said that. Jasmine pushed Bella back and took over Bella's body. Bella tried to stop her but it didn't work out so well.

When Jasmine took over Bella's body, the eyes changed to Jasmine's eye color. Her eye color was light brown.

Jasper was watching Bella (he thinks it just Bella) when he say that her eyes changed to his sister's eye color. He was token by surprised.

"Bella?"

"(**French**) Vous_ avez oublié votre sœur jumelle _(**English-Did you forget your twin sister**), Jasper?" Bella/Jasmine asked sadly.

Jasper looked at Bella closely and notice that the girl in front of him was not Isabella Swan but his real twin sister, Jasmine Whitlock.

"Jasmine?" Jasper asked quietly.

Bella/Jasmine nodded her head up and down sadly.

Jasper grabbed Bella/Jasmine's hand and held it tightly.

"(**French**)_ Avez-vous appris l'anglais _(**English-Did you learn English**)?" Jasper asked.

"Yes" Bella/Jasmine replied.

Jasper couldn't help but smile. Jasmine finale spoke English. He was happy because she can speak English with him now.

"When did you learn to speak English? Who taught you to speak English?" Jasper asked excited.

"Isabella, Annabeth and Bella helped me" Bella/Jasmine replied.

"Who are Isabella and Annabeth?" Jasper asked.

"Isabella is Carlisle's younger sister and Annabeth is Emmett's younger sister. Isabella was the first of us girls. When she died, she was put into me when I was born. I remember talking to her in my mind. She speak French. She was other person or spirit that helped me with my French. When I died, Isabella and I were put into Annabeth when she was born. Isabella and I were trying to talk to her but she told Emmett that she heard things in her mind and Emmett told her to not think about it, talk to the thing or listen to them. So Isabella and I stopped talking to her. When Annabeth died, her, Isabella and I were put into Bella when she was born. Isabella, Annabeth and I talked to Bella. We were Bella's only friends that were girls. She did had a boy as a friend but I don't remember his name. But anyway, when Bella was turned into a vampire, we found out that we can switch to each other. Like now. I took over Bella's body but she didn't want me to. Isabella and Annabeth wants to talk to Carlisle and Emmett but Bella said no. She told me no too. But I wanted to talk to you and I wasn't going to let Bella stop me" Bella/Jasmine replied.

Jasper looked at Bella/Jasmine shocked.

"Oh. And make sure you don't tell Carlisle or Emmett because Isabella and Annabeth wants to tell them their selves" Bella/Jasmine told Jasper.

Jasper give Bella/Jasmine a weird looked that says '_Why?_'

"Why shouldn't I tell Carlisle and Emmett that their sisters are in Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Because it's not your thing to tell them. Bella will get more pissed off if your tell them. She is already pissed off at me for taking over her body and talking to you" Bella/Jasmine replied.

Jasper sighed annoyed by Bella.

He didn't like it when Bella was trying to have Jasmine not talking to him. He is going to have to talk to Bella about that.

"Well, Jasmine. I will be back but I am going to talk to Bella not you. I do want to talk to you but I have to talk to Bella first" Jasper told Bella/Jasmine.

Bella/Jasmine sighed sadly.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Jasper. I want to talk to you and hear what you have been doing lately" Bella/Jasmine said sadly.

Jasper sighed sadly.

"I know Jasmine but I have to leave and see my mate Alice. I have hurt her feelings and I didn't mean to. I want to tell her that I am sorry" Jasper told Bella/Jasmine before he left to go to Alice.

_Cullen Place_

When Jasper got back to the house, he went to his and Alice's room to see if she was there.

He opened the door and saw that Alice was sitting on the bed looking at the ground.

Alice heard Jasper come in the room but she didn't looked at him because she didn't want to see him mad. But she knew that he was going to say sorry to her.

"Alice. I am sorry for being angrily with you. I love you Alice and I don't want to hurt you or your feelings" Jasper told Alice while he sat next to her.

Alice looked at Jasper and smiled.

"I know that you didn't mean to hurt me or my feelings. I am sorry for getting angry with you. I had no right to be angry with you. I love you too, Jasper. And I knew you were going to saw sorry to me because I saw you coming home and saying sorry to me" Alice told Jasper.

Jasper just laughed at Alice.

"Of course you would have knew I was going to say sorry to you" Jasper laughed.

Jasper pulled Alice in his arms and layed on the bed with Alice.


	8. Chapter 7

**(Do not own Twilight) (Some credit will go to user ****Rusky01 ****and ****CatCalledJasper****)**

Alice left with Rosalie to go shopping and Jasper left with Edward to go hunting.

Jasper was staring off somewhere thinking about how Bella, Jasmine, Annabeth and Isabella were one person. He was thinking how that was possible for them to be one person.

Edward stopped feeding on the deer and looked at Jasper and read his mind.

_Isabella went into Jasmine, Jasmine went into Annabeth and Annabeth went into Bella. How can she…they do that? _Edward read from Jasper's mind.

"Jasper."

Jasper looked at Edward and forgot that he was hunting with Edward and that he could read minds.

"We need to get home and tell the family what you and Bella were talking about at her house" Edward told Jasper.

Jasper nodded his head up and down and ran home with Edward behind him.

When they got home, they saw that Rosalie and Alice was home.

_Alice must have seen that I was going to tell the family something _Jasper thought to his self.

"Family meeting but we need Bella with us" Edward told everyone.

Carlisle, Esme and Emmett came into the living room.

"Why do we need Bella here when she is not part of this family?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

"Because she needs to tell us something. She kinda told Jasper her secret" Edward said.

"She doesn't have to tell us her secret if she doesn't want to. It's her secret to tell. She tells us when she is ready" Carlisle told Edward.

Jasper sighed annoyed.

"The secret has to do with yours, Emmett's and my sister" Jasper said getting annoyed.

Carlisle and Emmett looked at Jasper.

"What about yours, Carlisle's and my sister?" Emmett asked wanting to know more.

"That is why we need Bella here with us" Edward told Carlisle and Emmett.

"Fine. Who is going to call Bella?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

Everyone looked at Edward.

"I don't have her phone number" Edward told them.

Then there was a knocked at the front door. Esme opened the door and saw Bella. Bella walked into the house and sat on the couch and looked at everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

"Well, I got a call from Peter and he told me to come here and I want to know why I am here. I don't want to be here right now" Bella replied kinda annoyed.

"Jasper told us you have a secret" Alice told her.

Bella sighed annoyed.

"Yes I have a secret. My secret is that I can switch my mind to other people that are in my mind and dead. That is one of my other 'gift'. The people I can be is Isabella Cullen, Jasmine Whitlock, Annabeth McCarty and me, Isabella Swan" Bella replied.

"Okay. Before you tell us how you can do that, can you tell us how you know that you and Edward are mates" Carlisle told Bella.

"I have a gift to tell if someone is someone's mate or not" Bella replied.

Carlisle nodded his head.

"But anyway. I can switch to Isabella, Jasmine and Annabeth because they born first and we were born to act like each other. When guys are checking me out, I switch to Annabeth because she knows what to do. My gold eyes goes to Isabella's eye color or Jasmine's eye color or Annabeth's eye color. Isabella and Jasmine doesn't like to mess with guys. They told Annabeth and me that their brother taught them to not mess with someone or their feelings. Annabeth just laughed at that because someone named Paul told her the same thing but she said that she told him that she wants to be just like Emmett. But anyway, Isabella was the first to come because she was born first. When Isabella died, she was stuck on Earth until Jasmine was born. Isabella went into Jasmine and they became friends. Isabella helped Jasmine to talk French. And when Jasmine died, they were stuck on Earth. When Annabeth was born, Isabella and Jasmine tried to talk to Annabeth but she didn't talk back. You have to ask her why. Jasmine and Annabeth are like best friends now. Anyway, when Annabeth died, all three of them were stuck on Earth. And that's when I came. We all become friends when I was still human. We really don't talk much to each other after I became a vampire. They get mad because I won't let them come out and talk to people. Annabeth sometimes get mad but not all the time. Isabella wants to talk to Carlisle. Jasmine wanted to talk to Jasper but she already did and I am pissed because of that. And Annabeth wants to talk to Emmett" Bella told The Cullen.

"Why are you pissed because Jasmine talked to Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

"ROSALIE! BELLA! NO SWEARING!" Esme yelled.

Bella looked at Esme.

**(**Bold-Isabella. Bold Italic Underline-Annabeth. Bold Italic-Jasmine. Bold Underline-Bella**)**

_**I don't like her at all.**_

_**I know what you are talking about, Anna.**_

**You ladies should not be mad to Esme. She is with my brother and she is my sister-in-law.**

**You guys are sometimes weird.**

_**Let me talk to her and give her piece of mind.**_

**Okay.**

Annabeth and Bella switch places.

The eyes charged to Annabeth's eye color.

Bella/Annabeth leaned back and looked at Emmett.

Emmett smiled big and said "Annabeth."

She nodded her head up and down.

"Yep. It's me, big bro" Bella/Annabeth said happily.

Bella/Annabeth looked at Esme and became annoyed.

"Soooo…You are Mama Cullen and Emmett's new mama?" Bella/Annabeth asked Esme.

"Umm…You could say that" Esme replied.

"Okay. I know that you are going to be a rude to me. Not to Isabella or Jasmine or Bella. But me. I already don't like you" Bella/Annabeth

Everyone looked at Bella/Annabeth shocked but Emmett. He knows that his sister doesn't get along with other people when they were humans but she did had a friend. Annabeth didn't get along with people but her friend because everyone knew that her and Emmett's mother was a bad mom. Everyone liked Emmett because he was a guy and he looked like his and Annabeth's father and Annabeth looked like her and Emmett's mother. Everyone thought Annabeth was going to be like her and Emmett's mother. Emmett knew that Annabeth is nothing like their mother.

**That was rude of you, Annabeth. She is a nice woman. She is with my brother. She is my sister-in-law. I care for her because Carlisle cares for her.**

_**Your welcome, Isabella.**_

**I am going to get control of this body now.**

Before Annabeth could say no, Isabella took over the body of Bella.

Everyone saw that the eye color turned to Isabella's eye color.

Emmett crossed his arms and lean back pouting.

Bella/Isabella was staring at Esme.

"Which one are you?" Esme asked worried still it be Annabeth.

Bella/Isabella sat up.

"Isabella. The other Isabella likes to be called Bella but I like to be called Isabella" Bella/Isabella replied kindly.

Carlisle smiled and said "I should have knew that you were my sister now."

Bella/Isabella smiled kindly.

"I have to apologize to you Esme about Annabeth. She thinks she is bad because she learned how to be bad by her brother. She likes to be rude to everyone but Jasmine, Bella, Emmett or me" Bella/Isabella told Esme kindly.

Esme smiled nicely to Bella/Isabella.

Bella/Isabella looked at Carlisle and frowned at him.

"Why did you kill me brother? _Je pensais que tu me aimais _(**I thought you loved me**)" Bella/Isabella said sadly.

Carlisle stopped smiling and said "_Je ne te aime mais je ne veux pas que vous devenez un vampire _(**I do love you but I didn't want you to become a vampire**)."

Jasper was shocked because he didn't know that Carlisle spoke French.

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked at Jasper wondering what he is going to ask him.

"_Je ne savais pas que vous parliez frencais. Je pensais que ce etait juste moi _(**I didn't know you spoke French. I thought it was just me**)" Jasper said to Carlisle.

Everyone but Bella/Isabella was shock because Jasper spoke French to Carlisle.

Alice was sitting next to Jasper when she had a vision.

**Vision**

_The Volturi comes to the Cullen house and asked for Bella._

_Bella tells them that she is not going with them because she doesn't want to work for them. Aro glares at Bella._

"_If you don't work for us, we will kill the Cullen and then we will kill you" Aro said angrily._

_Bella looked at the Cullen and back to Aro._

**End of vision**

Alice looked at Edward and he was staring at her.

Bella/Isabella knows that Alice had a vision. Not a good vision at all.


	9. Author Note 2

Author Note

Sorry but it will be awhile before I update again. I been busy with my school work and haven't had time to think what should happen in the story. If you readers have an idea for the story, if you want, message me and I will give credit to anyone who helps.

I was also thinking to crossover Twilight with another movie or TV show. If you readers have an idea for that, please (if you want) message me about that and I will give credit for that too.


End file.
